


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - Poly Bracket #8 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Sweethearts, Drabble, F/F, F/M, March Madness, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: She was my first, she was my last, she was my friend until the end: They used to lie out on the sand and let the sun dry them and try to guess the names of the birds singing.





	

Long before Breha married the viceroy, she hosted sun-season sessions of the Legislative Youth Program at the Palace of Aldera. There, she met a whip-smart Nabooian scholar named Padmé.

There, Breha fell in love, in the shade of a starblossom tree.

After two long-shimmering summers together, warm kisses and long swims, Padmé disappeared. 

Years later, Bail brings home a colleague who's anxious to see the Queen of Alderaan. It's hard to say who is shocked most, when Breha pulls Padmé in for a hot kiss. Bail, though, is the most surprised when they pull him into the bedchamber with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "She was my first, she was my last, she was my friend until the end."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR BAIL/BREHA/PADMÉ IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScBLJwMLrlgJ8psqtZG4ADk97YwrhQfSg9K3576Ec7gr-jEyA/viewform)


End file.
